Computing device-based applications are becoming increasingly popular in today's world of ever expanding mobile devices and mobile device functionality. One of the reasons for the increasing popularity is the ability of users to download mobile applications to their mobile devices. For example, a mobile application may be a software application developed for use on a small wireless computing device, such as a smartphone, a tablet, a personal digital assistant, an MP3 player, and the like. Mobile applications may be designed with consideration for demands and constraints of the devices, and also take advantage of any specialized capabilities that a mobile device may have.
In the current housing and commercial property markets, disparate information sources related to a property exist. For example, some resources for gathering property information about a property a user is interested in purchasing include records history aggregators such as HOUSEFAX®, public records, in-person visual inspections of the property, aerial imagery, multiple listing service (MLS) listings, and the like. However, the drawbacks here are the need to use all these different reports and imagery in order to gather the information about the property. Also, when a user applies for a home loan, for homeowner's insurance, for closing on the property, and the like, the information must be submitted or re-submitted each time.
Accordingly, there is a need for instant and consolidated access to useful information that may be used to facilitate customer, realtor, and insurance agent research of a property. In addition, the act of purchasing a home also typically includes a process of shopping for a home loan (i.e., mortgage rate) and homeowners insurance. But currently these are treated as separate processes rather than being integrated into a continuum, and typically require separate application processes and re-submission of the same user information. The present embodiments may alleviate the drawbacks and disadvantages described above and/or other deficiencies of the conventional techniques.